Zoids: Wild Episode 33
Zoids Professor, Swept Away! is the thirty-third episode of Zoids: Wild. It first aired in Japan on February 23, 2019. Overview The episode starts with Drake trialling his Gilraptor's Death Blast, and a group of the Death Metal Z boys talking about their current actions. Back with team freedom, they are inspecting their damage, all their Zoids are pretty injured except the Gannontoise, due to Onigiri staying back in most fights. After some back and fourth they decided to head to a known Resistance location in search of repairs. They arrive, only to find a Death Metal camp instead. As DM pours Raptors out, the team run. Onigiri (being the slowest) starts to lag behind and Salt rescues him. The team make their getaway, but find themselves face-to-face with Drake, each standing on opposite sides of a river. Onigiri, knowing he's the least damaged, decides to take up the fight. But before either can engage, a large flood comes downstream and washes away Drake and Onigiri. Salt dives in after them. The flood was caused by the Death Metal Z boys releasing levy gates in an attempt to stop team Feedom, not knowing they caught Drake until afterwards. Drake, Salt and Onigiri wake in a cave system, without their Zoids. Onigiri treats Drake's wounds, which came from their previous battle. Onigiri knows they need to work together to get out, and Drake is surprisingly amenable to the idea. As they progress, Onigiri acts to keep the peace between Salt and Drake, until they come across a bunch of ruined Zoids. Drake correctly identifies the parts, and this clues in Onigiri into saying that Drake actually loves Zoids. Drake insists that Zoids are weapons, not partners. Elsewhere, Arashi and the other find the Ganontoise, and free it. As Onigiri, Salt and Drake leave the caves they find the Gilraptor trapped under rocks. Onigiri immediately tries to free it, and Salt helps him. Drake however, doesn't attempt to do so. He reiterates his stance that Zoids are not partners, but weapons. Onigiri doesn't believe him, and knows Drake's words are shallow. In thought, it's revealed that as a child Drake was saved from a river by a Gilraptor, and that he enjoyed riding the Zoid. He still maintains his stance even after the flashback. Trying to move the rocks, Onigiri slips, Drake tries to help him, but Onigiri clings to the GilRaptor and is washed away. In the nick of time, Arashi arrives and saves him. Penne comes on the Ganontoise, leaving the Scorpear and Hunter Wolf behind. They all decide to help free the Gilraptor, they care for the Zoid more than its faction. Onigiri uses his Wild Blast and frees it. Drake promptly leaves. Finally, it goes back to the Death Metal Z boys, searching for Drake. When he arrives, they spot the unmanned Zoids left by Penne, but Drake instructs them away. Post credits shows a new character in a ruined town. Trivia * When looking at the parts in the cave, Drake and Onigiri discuss a dilophosaurus type Zoid. This is likely alluding to the unannounced, Dilophos. Category:Wild Episode